


pwp 冬性转 BG肉

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: 性转肉





	pwp 冬性转 BG肉

外面下雨了，Bucky翻了个身，睡得很熟。

她的睡眠质量相比以前好了很多，但绝不会漏掉夜里的关门声。Bucky揉揉眼睛，侧过耳朵捕捉客厅里男人脱下外套和走向卧室的脚步声。

“我以为你要明天才回来。”

Bucky声音有些哑，从被窝里伸出胳膊向男人索要拥抱。

“急着赶回来了。”Steve的金发沾上了一点雨水，还好雨势并不大，他抹了一把额前的水，温柔的笑意扩散到嘴角：“我先去洗个澡。”

“不。”Bucky还伸着胳膊等着，然后她得到了一个带着潮气的拥抱，紧锢着手不让男人离开，吻在他湿润的鬓发上。Steve不再试图避免弄湿Bucky，趴在床上隔着被子拥吻她，力气大到让她觉得疼痛。

他们有些日子没有做过，Steve离开的那天她刚好生理期，前一晚Bucky裸着上身给他口交，弄了很久才让Steve射出来。

她该死的竟然还有生理期。

九头蛇使用她的那些年里她从来不知道月经为何物，那些打进她身体里的药物和频繁的电击以及冰冻让她身体的机能早已紊乱，后来她隐约想起，在某个清醒的时刻她的下体流了很多血，那时她以为是在打斗当中伤到了腹部，血才从身体里流出来，被清理过后她回了冷冻舱，直到下一次再被唤醒。离开九头蛇后她偶尔流一些血，但不多，被Steve找到以后她的周期竟然渐渐恢复正常。她把这件事情告诉Steve，他开始每一次都戴安全套，Bucky知道，他担心她的身体，不敢让她冒怀孕的风险。但是她忍不住会去想，也许Steve原本就不想和她有孩子，谁会让一个脑子不清楚的杀手当母亲呢？她也许会用那条冰冷的金属手臂掐死自己的孩子。

包括这次。Steve自己的衣服都来不及脱，但是没忘记从床头柜里拿了安全套。Bucky在他撕开包装袋前搂住他的脖子吻上去，Steve抱着她的腰躺下，手从她的睡裙下探入，在她的腰背上来回抚摸。Bucky跨在他身上，隔着裙子按住Steve揉捏她臀肉的手，跟着它们从后面游移到Bucky的胸上。

Bucky拉开他的裤子拉链，草草扒下内裤把那根硬物解放出来，从头部撸到底，龟头顶端被拉开一小条缝隙，漏出的一点前液沾湿了前端，Bucky扶着它慢慢坐了下去。

她有点着急，进了半截咬着唇不敢出声，夹着粗大的肉棒跪在他身上不住地颤抖。Steve含住她的胸，舌尖绕着乳粒打圈，吻她左肩上的伤疤。Bucky忍不住呻吟，下身绞得更紧，但更湿，流出的水弄脏了Steve没有脱下来的裤子，阴茎整根埋入湿软的蜜穴。

Steve动情地念着她的名字，扶着Bucky的大腿往上顶胯，她的乳房被撞得上下摇晃，Steve捏住那两坨软肉，Bucky又咬住唇，红着眼睛看他。上一次他在上面留下了淤青，事后带着歉意吻那些痕迹，跟她说对不起。其实Bucky不介意，甚至有点喜欢，她把胸递得更近，断断续续地呜咽，骑着Steve前后磨蹭，在她身体里的敏感点来回捣弄。把他塞满的性器甚至堵不住她高潮涌出来的水，她抖着身子想抽离，被按住腰坐了回去，Bucky埋在他肩头流泪。Steve不等她缓过来，压着软了身体的人更猛力地抽插，淌出来的爱液制造出更大的水声，Bucky哭着推他的胸口，第二次高潮让她哑了声音，蜷着身体痉挛，求他快点射。临近释放前，Steve拔出来射在了外面，那包被遗忘在床边的安全套没有开封，精液溅到了Bucky的手上，她含住自己的手指。

“想什么呢？”他们躺在床上，Steve吻她的鼻尖，梳理她散在枕头上的棕发。

逃亡的那两年她会给自己剪头发，没什么技巧，只保证它们不会太碍事。Steve找到她的时候她一头短发戴着鸭舌帽，身上罩着宽大的外套，站在他碰不到的地方，茫然而无措。Steve无法想象她是怎么一个人躲躲藏藏过着居无定所的日子的，但看到Bucky的那刻心脏的绞痛被缓解，因为她会害怕，不再是不把自己当人的冬日战士。

后来Bucky把头发留长，因为Steve很喜欢触摸她的头发。Bucky想起来，小Steve给她扎过两个漂亮的麻花辫，比她自己的手法还要好。Steve做任何事都那么认真，她不能清晰地回忆起全部，但从镜子里看到Steve绷着小脸满面严肃给自己绑头发的画面却能浮现在大脑里。

“Steve。”

“嗯？”

“你想要孩子吗？”

头发上的动作停了，Bucky等着沉默的片刻过去，强迫自己不挪开眼睛。

“我想。”Steve回答，他们靠在一起交换呼吸，“保证你身体安全的情况下。”

“我可以的，Steve，我身体恢复得比脑子好……”她声音弱下去，Steve皱着眉笑了。

“我并不是不想要，是想等你准备好，你明白吗？”

Bucky点点头。

“而且，”Steve顿了顿，“我不确定你是否想……”

“我想！”Bucky打断他回答，“……我还想养狗和猫，兔子和鸟，仙人掌和向日葵，只是怕养不好……”

Steve笑出声，低头时的额发扫过Bucky的鼻梁，有点痒。

“我们一样一样来，好吗？”Steve带着笑意说，意有所指地动了动腰。

下一分钟，Bucky把蜜桃色包装的安全套扔进了垃圾桶。


End file.
